Unforgetable
by DanaW
Summary: My name is Trisha and this is my life. Have you ever felt like people saw right through you? Well that is how I felt until this summer. Now that things have changed for me the world seems to be at my feet, or Hogwarts to be more specific. But right now


Hi. My name is Trisha Smith and I'm a witch. You know that book written about Harry Potter, well its all true. I witnessed some of it first hand. In fact I even go to Hogwarts. I know it's hard to believe but I also know you desperately want too.

The thing about me is you wouldn't even notice me in a crowd let alone by myself. Even though I have been going there for five years and have even been in the same year, not once was I mentioned in any part of the books.

Up until this summer I have been extremely plain but summer does wonderful things to a person. When I turned 16 in December I expected everything to change for me, people would start noticing me, would start remembering my name, would in general just see me, but I was so wrong. It was over the summer when I turned 16 and ½ that things started changing for me. One day I went out and people started noticing me, they didn't remember my name from before but it surprised me when they remembered it after. It isn't that I'm something completely special but it is like a veil has been lifted off me that allow others to recognize that I'm actually there now.

Over the summer I grew an inch making me 5'6". My hair has gotten to my lower back and has bleached out into a dirty blond with highlights. I started working out regularly so I have gotten some muscle that has also helped me transform from a shy little girl into the young woman that I have become. It seems that my whole body got the notice and has completely changed. The only thing that is annoying about these changes is I have to get some new clothes. Some of my tight clothes don't fit as well as they used to. My butt now prevents me from wearing my tight non-stretchy clothes, although I do admit that I didn't have a lot of them. Enough about my appearances though.

I live with my mother and father; well I view them as that. I was really adopted at around 8 months because my real parents died. Apparently they were strong followers of Voldemort and were killed right after he lost power. When I was little it used to bother me that my parents could have followed such an evil man but I have come to terms with that long ago. Even though I view Voldemort as an evil man I somehow ended up in Slytherin. It doesn't matter too much though; they don't seem to notice me as well.

Living with my adopted parents is fun. My mom Vivian and dad Justin are very nice and loving people. I didn't actually find out they weren't my real parents until I was thirteen but as far as I'm concerned they are my real parents. We live in a small castle in the middle of Europe where the climate is very nice. We have a lot of acreage and are kind of secluded but I'm alright with that. The forests and meadows that surround my home lead me to wonderful adventures.

My all time best friend isn't who or what you would expect. He is a spunky Pegasus named Anwar. His name means wild and that is exactly what he is, although his humor amuses me immensely. He is still very young himself and we both enjoy following each other around and having adventures. He even comes to Hogwarts with me as well but no one knows, except the head master that is. We talked about it a few days after I had started my first year; he was allowed to stay with me as long as he didn't cause too many problems. What I think the headmaster meant was that he shouldn't show his true form to too many people. As I just hinted at, he can shape shift. When he follows me around the school his form is a small black bird with a white star on his face. It might seem a bit weird but his color doesn't change from forms, just the animal he becomes. But enough with my past, today is my last day of freedom before I go back to that school and I want to enjoy it.

Rolling around in my nice big bed I take a look around my room. Tonight is the last morning that I am going to wake up in my bed till I get out of school. My room has a very soft feel to it. When I was designing this room when I was little I wanted it to look like I was living in a fairy tail. I have trees and landscapes painted onto my walls that actually move with the invisible wind. They also change seasons although it has been a long time since I have seen them in any other season than summer. My ceiling has clouds floating across it and depending on what I want I can change the scenery from broad day light to poring down rain to the blackest night where there is no moon or stars in the sky. Looking at my bed I smile, it is a full king sized bed that has lots of pillows and a thick feather comforter on it, although at the current moment I had everything kicked and pushed away from me. Last night it was a bit warm to be cuddling my pillows.

Glancing out of my window I sit up instantly. It looked like it was already at least noon. Standing up hurriedly I strip out of my pajamas and change into my adventure clothes, which happen to look like English riding clothes. Grabbing a hair tie I put my hair back into a pony tail and run out of my room. Running down the hallway I look around for signs of life. I didn't see my mom or dad anywhere but the aroma coming out of the kitchen told me all I needed to know.

Seeing the banister come into view as I round the corner I speed up. Launching myself up and at the banister I land right on it so I'm sliding down in on my behind, my legs dangling off either side. If I had been watching myself and didn't know that I did this all the time I would have thought I was crazy, but since I have been doing this as long as I can remember it comes as a second nature. Seeing the end of the banister coming at me I pull my legs so they are in front of me and allow myself to be launched into the air again. Swinging my arms around I straighten out and land on my feet. Even though I landed a little hard for my liking I still landed perfectly.

Swinging around and running back under the stairs I head straight for the kitchen. Stopping right before I entered the kitchen I took in a deep breath. Mom was definitely making French toast. Pushing up the door I looked at my parents and was warmed by the sight. They looked so in love that it could melt the hardest hart. Mom was standing with her back to me making French toast and dad was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Justin knocks it off. I'm trying to cook here." Vivian laughed as she tried to push Justin off of her.

Laughing out right I smile as they jump. "Good morning." I said in a very warm voice. "How come you guys let me sleep so long on my last day of freedom?" I asked as I walked around the counter sand sat on one of the stools.

My mother's warm brown eyes met mine with a smile. "Good morning sweetie. We just wanted to let you sleep in since you stayed up so late last night."

Smiling I accepted the French toast she had handed me. Digging into it I looked up at my parents walking around to sit down and eat their own food. "Do you guys have something planned today or am I on my own?" I asked after I swallowed a large bite of food.

Watching my dad's eyes drift over my clothes he smiled at me. "You answered the question for us Trish; I can already tell you are planning on flying with Anwar today."

Smiling at him for he right I had a good idea fly into my head. "Why don't you both come with me? We have two brooms you both could ride and it would be fun. We could have a picnic at the top of the mountain and…"

"Hold on Trish, are you sure you want us there spoiling your fun?" Mom said as she laughed. She knew if she didn't stop me there I would have continued on till they couldn't back out of it.

"Yes I'm sure! And instead of camping in the living room like normal we can have a camp out in the meadow, it will be so much fun!" Looking at him with big puppy dog eyes I watched as my mom looked at my dad to see if he was willing. Within a few seconds I could already tell I had won them over. "Good, now go get dressed. I'm going to go drag out the brooms and inform Anwar what is up."

"Wait one second." I heard Justin say to me in a warm voice as I jumped out of my seat and put my dishes in the sink. Turning to him I looked at him questionably. "We still have a few things we have to do so why don't you run along to play with Anwar for a tiny bit."

Frowning slightly I looked at him. "So does that mean you guys are coming with me or not?"

Hearing Vivian start to talk I turned towards her. "What he means is we will meet you out back in twenty minutes. How leave those dishes alone and go."

Smiling broadly I turned and ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. Running into the backyard I stop and glance around. Putting my finger to my mouth to let out a loud whistle I stop mid breath. Anwar was grazing out in the field a little way. He was a pure black horse right now. He also had a white star and blaze as well. He didn't normally keep his wings out when they weren't necessary, they just got in the way a lot. Wondering why I hadn't seen him there the first time I looked around I ran his way.

"Anwar! We have twenty minutes till the old people join us, lets do something scary" I yelled as I ran closer. Watching him shake his head I knew he was laughing at me. He still didn't know my plan though. Running up to him I stopped about a foot away. "Vivian and Justin are gonna come with us today and we have to plan how to scare the shit out of them." Watching his eyes get bigger I can tell he liked that idea.

'And what makes you think I have any interest in scaring your parents?' He asked me in thought speech. Because he was a Pegasus he couldn't talk normally but he could always communicate in thought speech.

Smiling at him with a little gleam in my eye I laugh. "Because you are exactly like me and I know you to well."

Watching snort at me he walked up and got down on his knees. 'Alright you are correct, and get on already.'

Laughing I jump on him and hold on as he stands all the way up. "Should we put on one of the saddles or are you planning on catching me if I fall?" I asked as he started looking around.

'You know how I feel about saddles, only when completely necessary and it isn't." Noticing him starting to concentrate I stared at the spot the wings would grow from. Watching his shoulders move and wings sprout from them I held my breath. It always looked so painful when they grew but as he reassured me many times it didn't hurt at all.

As he started to flap his wings I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck. All I needed now was to fall off as he was taking off. Feeling him starting to run I closed my eyes. The wind rushing through my hair was always so nice, when we were flying felt like the only time I could really be myself. There was no one to judge me or to even fail to notice me up here. It was just me and Anwar having a blast.

After a few seconds and I knew he had taken off I opened my eyes and smiled as I found myself level with the top of the 3 story house. Watching Anwar warming up his wings was fun but I wanted to try something.

"Anwar just fly straight ok? I want to try standing up again." I yelled into the wind. If I didn't yell fairly loud he wouldn't hear me at all.

'Ok go ahead.' I heard him say in my mind. It wasn't fair because I could always hear him.

Looking down at the ground for a second I regretted it immediately. We were already high enough that everything looked extremely small. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me but I about to stand up and that was something different. Looking back at his wide shoulders I bit my lip. I wasn't about to let something like a natural fright of falling stop me. I was bigger than my fear, I was bigger than any emotion. Leaning forward I wrapped my hair in his silky black main. Pulling my legs up underneath me I pushed myself up a little more. Getting my footing on his back I smiled to myself. Letting myself get used to the wind hitting my body I closed my eyes for a second. It felt so nice. I knew if I didn't do it now though I wouldn't do it at all today. Letting go of his main I pushed myself up so I was completely standing on him. Putting my arms out I smiled widely. This is the first time I have ever been able to stand up while he was flying.

"Trisha what are you doing?" I heard a frantic call from down below me.

Looking around as fast as I could I tired to spot my mom. Boy was that the wrong move. Feeling my balance go I started waving my arms. Feeling my footing slip I watch as I start to fall. Falling backwards I watched as Anwar did a back dive. I knew what was going to happen so I bit my tongue. Maybe if I didn't scream I could convince my parents I did it on purpose. Waving my arms so I was falling feet first I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch myself plummet down. Feeling myself connect with Anwar I wrapped my arms around his neck and took a big breath. Realizing I had been holding it I started laughing.

"Oh my god Anwar that was so scary." I said as he started circling down.

'That is what you wanted wasn't it, to do something scary.' He said with a playful tone to his thoughts.

"Yes, yes I did." I said as he circled lower to what I could tell where two very frightened parents.


End file.
